


The Ice That Melds Us

by xxcaptaincanaryxx



Series: Frozen in Your Heart [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk even know guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaptaincanaryxx/pseuds/xxcaptaincanaryxx
Summary: When the Legends are thrown in the Legion of Doomworld will all be lost, will the love of a certain assassin to a specific crook prevent them from survival, or will they all make it out alive?A different take on how the Doomsworld episode could have gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the recent episode of LoT, spoilers obviously!
> 
> Also we are pretending for the sake of this fic that they have to follow original season 1 time rules so the whole going back in time isn't an option to get out of the Legion of Doomsworld. 
> 
> I kinda hate myself for writing this lol, but it came to me...
> 
> I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Any and all review are appreciated.
> 
> Dis.-I don't own Legends or you would have seem shit like this on Tuesday

"- I know you loved her to pieces," Amaya's frozen form shattered to pieces and on to the ground. The bits made a small pile, except for a few which slid away. 

Nate let out a gasp as Sara heard herself let out a small cry of shock. The team stared at Amaya's crumpled form and her killer, their former teammate, future teammate to his perspective? 

Leonard had just killed Amaya.

No. Snart did. Captain Cold. If this man hadn't yet truly joined the team, then he has not realized his potential. But is he too far gone. This isn't the man she could of had a future with, wanted a future with. 

Sara subconsciously began to twist the ring on her finger. The ring symboled what he had meant to her, and so much more.

"Well if you want something done right," came in that same smug drawl. Pleased with himself over his kill. This was not him. 

Sara continued to stare at the pieces of Amaya that remained on the ground. They were beginning to melt; a silent tear slid down her cheek. Sara's face began to harden as she closed everything out.

Before completely shutting everything out she heard Damien respond to Leo- Snart. Something about commending him on a job well done. The bastard who killed her sister with the bastard who broke her heart and just killed her friend.

"You bastard," she spit at Snart, "I'll kill you all!" Her emotions were getting the better of her. 

"Actually i believe that's my line," Thawne said zooming in and taking the spear from the crook's hands. 

It was over, she had no control. The assassin watched with wide eyes as the speedster dropped their last hope for recovering their world in to the depths of destruction. 

A flash of light spread across them.

Sara looked around her as nothing had changed. Thawne's men began to rush into the room, surrounding them with guns.

Damien and Merlyn made a threatening pass at Thawne. The enemies of her enemy, who also happened to be her enemies. She had to make a choice. The man had killed her sister, but her team came before her revenge.

"Except their not alone. I say we go down fighting," Sara strutted down the stairs with a faux determination and strength. She glared at Thawne as her team threw in quips of encouragement.

This was all a facade of strength, and Thawne knew it.

"Don't," the speedster began, "Even if you survived my men you'll never survive me. Not without powers or weapons." He calmly stood their arms crossed, smugness radiating off. Sara's blood was boiling, but he was right. 

And he knew, she knew, he was right. 

As he began approaching her team, Sara realized that she needed to begin making a plan. She was the Captain and she had to lead this mission. She had to lead the team to safety. But how?

"And the truth is I don't want to see anymore of you dead," Thawne breathed out as he began to stride towards Nate.

The spear was out.

"Not out of sentiment of course," he patted Ray.

They can't travel back in time because of the possible worse repercussions, and that is assuming they'd find Rip and the Waverider. 

"No, no... Quite the opposite," he patted down on Ray. Towering over him as a threat. Not so subtlety letting everyone know who is in control. Think Sara, think. Thawne finally began to approach her.

"But because it is... So-," he took a breath staring into her eyes menacingly, "Delicious." He evilly smiled down at her, but Sara couldn't take the bait. She looked up at him, but unbeknownst to the speedster her mind was somewhere else. 

"Knowing that you'll be forced to live in a reality that I- that we- created..." Sara's eyes followed him, but her mind wandered. As the conversation in the room continued, Sara continued to think.

They need to change the past without time travel; she realized it was the only way to reset the timeline back into the original path. The original world.

Something significant. A death of someone from the past. Someone who was here, but who was not from the correct present timeline. The assassin's heart sank in realization.

"You're just gonna let them walk," Snart's cold drawl drew her out of her thoughts. It was not him she reminded herself, dreading what she was about to do. She turned to look at him, but he was looking at Thawne. Gone was the recognition he once had of her, gone was the comforting playful snark, gone was the feelings...

If she did this, would they forgive her. Would she forgive herself. None of it would matter because no one would remember, but the assassin felt like this is something she could never redeem herself from. Feelings. Mick would hate her. The team wouldn't be able to look at her. 

But she's the Captain, an assassin, a killer. 

"-And the fact that I could kill any of you at the blink of an eye." Thawne sped away. 

The Legends and what remained of the Legion of Doom stood motionless in the room.

"Well then," a sharp drawl came from Snart getting ready to turn as if to leave.

Sara still turning the ring on her finger mumbled, "Even the best laid plans..." She was staring straight ahead into space. 

Emotions were running high, and words could not describe the tension in the room.

Snart turned too look at her in confusion along with everyone else in the room. Merlyn, Darhk, the Legends. The blond got what she needed, all attention on her.

She drew a quick breath clicking her jaw trying to push her emotions aside.

"I am so sorry," she said word by word very slowly as tough as she could, but her voice had cracked as she apologized to no one in particular. To everyone. 

Her eyes betrayed her mind as they welled with tears. Her gaze met Snart's and he felt something tug at his chest seeing her in pain. Time seemed to stand still as the almost lovers stared each other down. His confusion was only aroused more when- 

*bang* *bang*

In the blink of an eye the assassin pulled out a gun and shot Snart in the chest two times.

Sara let out a little slob as she looked into the ice blue eyes of Snart before he clumped on his back to the floor.

Merlyn and Darhk were so shocked, but had fled the scene abandoning the crook. They knew the assassin did not make empty threats, and as far as they were concerned, she was ready to deliver asap. 

Jax and Ray were staring at Sara with open mouths. Nate would be lying if he wouldn't of been slightly pleased given he had just killed Amaya and never known the original teammate of Leonard. Together they were all speechless, and truthfully afraid.

Mick had a blank expression on his face, he just stared at Leonard. 

"What-" Jax tried to say, a tear falling from his eye.

"I know," Sara said calmly, but strongly.

Sara knew this would happen, but she needed to save everyone else. She rushed over to his crumpled body. Snart was breathing raggedly, but was not dead yet.

"I am so sorry," she repeated softly as she cradles his head. The team was off to the side, frozen, watching in confusion and disbelief.

Leonard looked up into her eyes. He wanted to be angry. This woman just killed him, but the pain he felt in his heart and he saw in her eyes scared him more than his death. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Is she crying for me?

He let out a chuckle, but blood began to fill on his mouth. Sara pulled him closer into her, lightly caressing his cheek. 

"What's so funny?" she managed to say.

He coughed some more blood before gathering the strength to speak. "Well, this beautiful assassin just shot me... Twice. And here I am dying... And all I can think about is how can I take her pain away..." 

Sara laughed a little hysterically tears still glittering her face. A small grin forming on her at how he managed to throw snark in his charm. Or was is charm in his snark? A small smile formed.

He smirked at her smile. His heart tugged. "There's a smile I was lookin-" he began to have a fit of bloody coughs.

"Hey, hey," she stroked his cheek and cropped hair leaning closer to him.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as she saw his glimmering eyes start to close. Sara closed her eyes to the world and gently pressed her lips to the crook's. When she pulled up, his eyes were still closed and he let out his final breath. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold was dead.

Sara looked up at the team as a bright white light, like the one that had passed when the spear was destroyed only stronger. A bright blinding white light that emerged out of Leonard Snart began to sheet over the city and the world.

______________________________

Timestream 

"Captain, it seems a new aberration has emerged."

"Captain," a young Rip Hunter sauntered into his new time ship mumbled to himself in awe. Here he would start his new journey all on his own becoming the greatest Time Master. That was the dream.

"Captain? Would you like the details?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you-"

"Gideon," the AI provided.

Rip grinned. "Where are we headed?"

"According to my calculations, I believe the timeline was originally altered in 2013 Central City."

"The goal?"

"To prevent Leonard Snart from joining a group of criminals from the future."

Rip's grin widened, "Set the course." 

Rip jumped in his chair and pulled the lever.

"This is gonna be a long ride!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. That's all i have for now...  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ask really nicely and I might continue this, thats assuming anyone likes this lol.


End file.
